The Hostage Situation
by abbygiordano12
Summary: Roy finds out that Jim and Pam kissed at the Dundies and he isn't happy about it. He takes to the whole office hostage and Jim's life is in danger. Sucky summary but good story, please read! I will be going back to fix mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was never suppose to be like this. People were not suppose to get held hostage and shot at Dunder Mifflin's. It just wasn't suppose to happen. Who would have thought he would do something like this? He had worked there and now he was trying to kill people? Pam wondered why this was happening to her, to all of them really. Meredith, Stanley, Kevin, Phyllys, Ryan, Kelli, hell even Dwight. She was frantic really but she tried to keep her composure for Jim. God, how awful he must feel right now. Having a gun pointed at you was not something you wanted to experience.

Seven Hours Earlier

Jim Halpert sat at his desk, boredom consuming his very existence. He had just gotten in about thirty minutes ago, and already Dwight was being more annoying than usual.

"Yes, yes I will be sure to remember the beets. I CAN'T forget the beets! I, Dwight Schrute, cannot, under no circumstances, forget the beets!" Dwight shouted close to Jim's ear.

"Why can't you forget the beets Dwight?" Jim asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Dwight rolled his eyes at his fellow employee ass if his simple mind could understand this importance of not forgetting the beets.

Conference Room: Dwight

"Jim is perhaps one of the dumbest people I know and would not understand why I can't forget the beets. See my grandmother is coming into town, and her favorite fruit so I cannot forget them," Dwight told the cameraman.

Front Desk

"How are you going to make Dwight forget the beets?" Pam asked Jim.

"I have no idea, but I will find a way if it kills me."

Pam laughed and twirled her hair with her finger. A small smile crept on Jim's face and he gave her a wave and sat back down at his desk. Jim could see a note on Dwight's desk that clearly said, "DON'T FORGET THE BEETS!"

One Hour Later

Michael Scott was walking around the office, looking for someone to mess with. Stanley looked especially bored, so naturally, Michael walked over to him, giggling on his way. He picked up a picture of his daughter and nudged him in arm.

"I have work to do Michael," Stanley replied shortly.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to say how smokin' your daughter is."

"Excuse me?" Stanley replied.

"I am serious, I mean look at those legs. They sure are skinny."

"Michael, I don't-"

Stanley would have finished, had it not been for the loud opening of the office door. There stood Roy dressed in his work clothes. His face was flushed, but that's not what was the most bizarre part. In his right hand was a small gun. It was pointed in the air and he pulled the trigger. BANG! Pam jumped back and everyone was silent. He looked crazy and he pointed his gun at Jim.

"IS IT TRUE?" He asked angrily.

"Is what true?" Jim said.

"YOU KISSED PAM AT THE DUNDIES?" Roy said, his gun still pointed at Jim.

Pam looked at Jim, fear in her eyes. She didn't really remember that night. Meredith was the one to tell her that she had kissed Jim actually. Pam stood up and came out behind her desk. She walked to Roy and took a deep breathe to calm her nerves.

"Roy, I was drunk. It didn't mean anything-"

"SO IT IS TRUE!" Roy shouted.

Jim stood up, his hand slightly raised and said, "Man, it wasn't like that. It was-"

Roy shoved the gun against Jim's face and said in a dangerous voice, "You need to shut up now."

Dwight wished he had brought one of his weapons but Michael had found them and told him that they needed to be removed before cooperate found out. Jim might be annoying but he was still his colleague. Roy looked insane at the moment and Dwight was pretty sure he was considering pulling that trigger. Dwight could see Michael is the back, and he knew that his boss would figure a way out of this mess.

Michael had no idea what he was going to do. He was terrified. Roy had a gun on Jim's forehead. He could tell Jim was scared. He was shaking enough to be noticed and his hands were raised in the air. It was his job to protect his employees and he had failed them. He took a step forward.

"Roy, put the gun down, you heard them, it was meaningless. I was there and it meant nothing. Pam was too drunk to walk."

Roy looked at Michael and then at Jim. He moved behind Jim and pointed the gun at his temple.

"You say another word, and I blow his brains out," Roy hissed.

Michael gulped and knew he couldn't stop talking.

"Come on Roy, please put the gun-" Michael started but was interrupted by Roy.

"I told you to stop talking!" He shouted.

He looked at Jim and then around the room. He took the small gun and smashed against Jim's temple and he watched him fall to the ground.

"JIM!" everyone shouted.

Roy cocked the gun and pointed it at the unconscious Jim and said, "Next time, I'll shoot him in the head. Now Everyone into the conference room. And you two," he pointed at Dwight and Ryan, "Drag his sorry ass in there."

Everyone stood up and watched as Ryan and Dwight picked up Jim's limp body and brought him into the conference room. They followed quickly behind. Roy stopped Pam and said, "He's gonna be sorry he was ever born."

Pam gulped. She knew Roy wasn't kidding and it scared her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kelli had never been so scared in her life. She had never pictured being held at gunpoint in the conference room at Dunder Mifflin's. She watched as her boyfriend helped half carry, half drag Jim into the conference room with Dwight and never had she seen him look so worried. She did understand though, it was Jim. Everyone loved Jim. Sweet, funny, and really the only other reason besides Ryan for going to work. Now he was laying on the ground of the drafty room having a gun pointed his head. Kelli had been there the night Pam had kissed Jim and she wasn't sure why Roy was so upset about it. She was DRUNK! It was the most meaningless kiss she had ever seen. Well it did have some meaning. It meant whether or not he was going to kill Jim.

"Jim please wake up!" Pam pleaded to the unconscious man.

Roy growled and pushed her against the wall and kicked Jim's vote roughly. Dwight cleared his throat and said, "We need to check to see if he has a concussion."

Roy snorted and said, "What do I care if his head's hurt. It hurt when he made out with my girlfriend and that didn't seem to bother him!"

"Roy, it wasn't even him! It was me! I kissed him! Like I said earlier, I was drunk!" Pam shouted.

Roy rolled his eyes and walked away from Pam and back to where Jim laid. He was sprawled out in front of everyone and Roy could see that his head was bleeding.

Stanley was scared himself. He was scared for his fellow employees. He was scared for Jim. Secretly, Stanley had always found Jim a little funny. He kinda made the day a little bit better for everyone except Dwight. Jim was not the guy who deserved this.

"Roy, please let Dwight check him," Angela said.

Roy looked around the room and finally down at Jim before finally nodding in agreement. Dwight crawled to where Jim laid and looked him over. His had gash for where the gun had struck him and Dwight knew that he was concussed just by looking at him. He looked at Pam, who was trying not to cry and than at Michael who was shockingly quiet.

"Hey everyone, I want your cellphones now," Roy said.

"Why?" Meredith asked.

"Because I don't want anyone trying to be the hero and call for help. Now drop them by my feet."

All of the employees pulled their phones from their pockets and dropped them at the gunman's feet. He picked them up and placed them on the conference table and sat down in front of the hostages.

"If you want to blame anyone for your situation right now, it's him," Roy said motioning over to Jim and Dwight.

Phyllys wanted to go home and pretend like this wasn't happening. She didn't want to be there.

"Wake him up," Roy said to Dwight.

"I can't. He's concussed, you hit him with a gun you asshole," Dwight snarled.

Pam had never seen Dwight so angry. It was like he was trying to protect his best friend. She looked at Oscar and Toby, who were sitting to next to her. Toby held her hand tightly and Pam knew he was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. Roy was going to hurt Jim. She knew it. She looked at Roy and Dwight both looking like they wanted to kill one another.

"Dwight, do what he says," Angela begged.

Dwight looked at her her beautiful face and saw the terror and sadness on it. He nodded and turned his attention to Jim.

"Hey, Jim, buddy, you gotta wake up, okay man?" Dwight tried.

Jim looked like he hadn't heard a word he had said.

"I need help."

Angela stood up and asked Roy, "Can I help him?"

Roy gave a small nod and Angela walked over to Dwight and Jim.

"Jim, this is Angela and I really need you to wake up right now. We all do. Right guys?" Angela said.

"Jim wake up," Stanley said with a plea in his voice.

Suddenly, Jim started to stir. Dwight held his shoulder and Jim opened his eyes slowly but shut them tight again when he saw the fluorescent light shining above him. Dwight nodded and said, "You have a pretty nasty concussion."

"Where am I?" Jim said groggily.

Roy motioned for Dwight to get back in his spot and he did so, slowly and angrily. Roy turned his attention back to the disoriented Jim. He took him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the side of the table. Jim looked like he was in some serious pain.

"How do you feel right now Jim?" Roy asked.

Jim still had his eyes squeezed shut and looked very pale.

"Answer my question Jim," Roy said, placing the gun in Jim's chest.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Jim said.

"Really, well I felt the same way when I found out to kissed my girlfriend-"

"Fiance."

"What?" Roy scowled.

"Fiance. Pam is your fiance," Jim said, stumbling over his words.

The whole room was silent. Even with a concussion, Jim still managed to remember that Pam and Roy were fiances and she was surprised at that. She was even more surprised when Roy punched Jim in the face. Jim was laying on the ground again, but Roy grabbed him by his messy brown hair and dragged him to his feet. His nose was bleeding and he was leaning into Roy's body. Pam thought he looked like he was about to pass out again.

"Hey! You can't hit him when he already has a concussion, you'll cause like brain damage or something!" Kelli shouted bravely.

"Kelli-" Jim stuttered but was cut off by Roy.

"Don't open your dirty mouth unless I ask you to!" He shouted in Jim's ear.

Everyone watched as he visibly winced at the shouting. Roy dragged him with over to Kelli who sitting next to Ryan. He moved protect fully in front of her and said, "Look man, she didn't mean to shout-"

"No Ryan, I did! Jim is our friend and he doesn't deserve this!" Kelli said.

"Oh really? Jim's your friend?"

"Yes he is. He's everyone's friend. He's nice and funny and you're the asshole that forgot Pam is your fiance not your freakin' girlfriend, not Jim. Jim has always been considerate to Pam and to everyone else," Kelli said,

Roy eyed Kelli and let Jim drop to the floor. Jim made no attempt to catch himself and he really just wanted to sleep.

"Tell me, why would you wanted to be friends with lip locking scum like this?" Roy asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Roy had noticed Jim had passed out again, he cursed but let him sleep. He knew that after he was done with him, he wished he had never been born. Why his Pam? Why?

Pam eyed Jim's body and looked at Toby.

"We have to do something," she whispered.

Toby looked at her and nodded his head and lead against the glass wall and closed his eyes. Pam looked over at Dwight with pleading eyes and he seemed to get the message.

"Hey, gunslinger, since you are waving a gun in our face and are threatening to kill us, could you at least bring some food or something? I mean, I think I speak for everyone when I say, I'm starving."

Roy looked around the tiny conference room and sighed. He wasn't angry at any of the other employees, just Jim. He stood up and said, "Has anyone got any money?"

"My wallet has fifty dollars in it," Toby said handing it to Roy.

Roy took it and looked at the table covered in cell phones. He took two or three each and threw them in a trash can just outside the conference room.

"Who has the key to lock the door?" Roy said.

"I do," Michael answered, handing the gunman his keys.

Roy took them and said," I'll be back in ten, anyone tries and anything, and I blow his pretty little face off."

They didn't need Roy to say a name. He was talking about Jim. He moved out of the room and locked them in. They waited until he was out of sight to rush over to Jim.

"Jim!" Pam whispered, tapping his face lightly.

Jim blinked slowly and the pain came rushing back to him. He looked up to see all of his coworkers staring down at him.

"Pam?" Jim whispered.

She gave him a small smile.

"You're going to be okay. We're gonna find a way to get us out of here. Everything is going to be okay."

"All this over one stupid kiss. It wasn't even a good one," Jim slurred.

Kevin chuckled slightly but was silenced by Michael.

"Kevin, do you really think this is the time to laugh. Poor Jim's face is covered in blood!" He said seriously.

"Why is my face covered in blood?" he asked.

"Don't you remember Jim? Roy punched you in the face and your nose was like gushing," Phyllys explained slowly.

"He doesn't remember because of his concussion. It's a side effect," Dwight explained while pulling off his tie and handing to Jim.

"What is this for?" Jim asked in his groggy voice again.

"Your nose. Still bleeding, and blood stains are hard to get out of the carpet," Dwight explained.

Jim laughed slightly and placed the tie up to his bleeding nose and closed his eyes. The lights were hurting them and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Jim," Pam said in a soft voice.

"Yeah Beesley?" he said.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't kissed-"

"Don't blame yourself Pam, it's Roy's fault he's the one who attacked Jim," Oscar said.

Pam would have continued to conversation if Meredith hadn't notice Roy was coming back carrying a bunch of snacks from the vending machines. They all moved back to their spots and Dwight took his tie from Jim and sat on it. Roy dropped the snacks and unlocked the door. He threw the food in and said, "Lunch."

Kevin normally would have been the first to grab food but he didn't feel very hungry after watching Jim get pistol whipped. Ryan grabbed two candy bars and handed one to Kelli. They all sat there in awkward silence until Roy realized Jim was awake. He told everyone to move the table and chairs out of the room and they did. Now Jim laid where the table used to and everyone was sitting back in their spots.

"So we are going to play a game," Roy said.

"You wanna play a game?" Oscar said.

"Yeah, it's called things Jim Halpert has done to make people's life miserable. Who wants to go first?"

No one answered him and Roy responded by kicking Jim in the stomach.

"Let's try this again. Dwight, you go first."

Dwight stood up, his eyes only on the coughing Jim.

"What has Jimmy here done to make your life a living hell?"

"I'm not playing this with you," Dwight responded.

Roy nodded his head and foot connect with Jim's ribs. You could hear them crack and Jim let out a pain filled whimper. He turned his bloody face to Dwight and said, "Please, Dwight, please answer him."

"I told you not to talk!" Roy said as he picked Jim up by his shoulders and punched him in the face.

Pam could hear Jim's labored breaths and watched the Dwight, waiting for him to do something. He took a step forward, and was almost in front of Jim, but Roy could tell what he was doing.

"Get back to your spot."

Dwight stepped back and kept his eyes on the gun in Roy's hand.

"Dwight play the game or he will punished," Roy said.

Dwight didn't say anything and Pam was getting more pissed off every second. Didn't he realize the room was going to hurt Jim if he didn't answer? Didn't he care?

"What's wrong with you, don't you wanna stop your friend's pain?" Roy asked Dwight.

"Something tells me that if I answer you, you'll hurt him worse," Dwight snapped.

Roy gave Dwight a smile and and fired the gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jim was pretty sure he never wanted to be shot again. It was the most painful thing that had ever happened to him. They all were staring at Jim and at the smoking gun. The bullet was stuck in his shoulder and he was on the ground, trying not to cry. Roy was smiling again and Jim really wanted to punch him in the face. Pam stood up and Roy said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Roy you shot him! He needs first aid! He needs a hospital!" Pam shouted.

"No, he's not getting help until Dwight answers my question."

"Fine! Jim likes to prank me a lot and I guess that's pretty annoying! That's about the only thing he really does to piss me off!"

Roy nodded and gave Jim another hard kick to the ribcage and they could hear another crack. Pam just wanted it to stop. Roy walked around the room and pointed at Stanley.

"Well Stanley, what has the dirtbag done to you?" Roy asked.

"He... he's pretty loud sometimes... it distracts me," Stanley said.

Stanley did not want to see Jim get shot again and he figured playing the game was the best way to prevent that, Roy picked Roy up again, gun to his head. Jim's sleeve was soaked in blood and he looked to pale. He let out gasps of air.

"Now Jim, do you think it's fair to Stanley, who has a family to feed, I assume, that you get to be a loud ass all day?" Roy asked him.

"N-no," Jim stuttered.

"I think you should be punished, don't you?" Roy asked.

Before Jim could come with a response, Roy's thumb was shoved violently in the gunshot wound. Jim really tried but it was too painful and let out a yell of pain.

"ROY! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Pam screamed.

"That's the point, Pam. This guy thinks he can walk all over everyone but that's not true. He doesn't respect anyone and is a rude piece of garbage!"

"No Jim is not a piece of garbage!" Oscar shouted.

"He's nice!" Angela joined in.

"And he's hilarious!" Kevin said.

"And he is one of the best employees and one of my best friends," Michael said.

Roy looked around at all of them and he let Jim drop to the floor, who was crying in pain and grabbing his shoulder. Roy gave him one last nasty look, walked out of the room, and closed the door. They all immediately went the crying Jim.

"Jim? Jim let me see the wound," Dwight said calmly.

"It... hurts s-so much-h. Oh God, please-e make... it-t sto-op!" Jim shouted.

Pam felt his forehead and noticed that it was hotter than usual.

"I think he has a fever," Pam whispered, wiping his sweat soaked hair out of his face.

Phyllys grabbed one of Jim's hands and held it tightly but Jim didn't even seem to notice. Dwight tried to move the hand that was covering the wound but Jim wouldn't move it. Jim's eyes were darting around the room, looking at each face for a second and switching to the next. Pam held his hand in her lap.

"Dwight?" Jim said.

"Yeah?"

"Am I gonna die because I don't wan-t to die. I... have my brothers-s and niece-e a-and my parents. I can-n't die. I'm scared."

The whole room was silent except for Jim's labored breathing. Jim never said he was scared. This was Jim, he was the funny one who always had a smile on his face.

"Pam?" Jim said after a while.

"Yes Jim?"

"I... ju-ust though-ht you shoul-ld know... I lo-oved that kiss."

Pam smiled and looked down at Jim. His eyes were closed and Pam knew he was unconscious. Dwight carefully removed Jim's hand and inspected the wound. Good thing the sheriff's office taught first aid.

"It doesn't look infected yet so that's good. He's definitely got some broken ribs and we have to be careful because they could pierce his lungs."

"Oh my God! He's going to die, isn't he?" Kelli screamed.

"No he's not. I won't let him," Pam whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Of course that happened to be the exact moment Roy walked back in and the look on his face said it all. He was going to kill Jim.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pam couldn't breathe. She felt completely numb. Her hand shook and her eyes were watery. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to happen to Jim? He was such a good guy who didn't ever do anything to hurt anyone. This was her fault. How could she have been so stupid? All she had to do was stop drinking. Roy had a look of pure rage on his face. He pulled Pam away from Jim and shoved her up against a wall.

"Calm down man! You're going to hurt her!" Ryan yelled.

"Well she deserves it! She keeps hurting me!" Roy yelled back.

Pam looked at Jim, who was unconscious again. He was pale and sweaty and all she wanted to was make sure he was alright. She looked back at Roy. His hair was messy and his eyes were unfocused. He was going to hurt everyone if someone didn't do something quick. She looked at Michael and Dwight and nodded at them. Michael seemed confused, but Dwight seemed to get what was happening. Pam looked at Roy and kissed him right on the lips. Everyone was very surprised and so was Roy. He lowered his hands slightly and that was his biggest mistake. Pam reached for the gun and almost and it when Roy realized what she was doing. He threw her off of him and threw the butt of the gun into her head. She dropped to the floor unconscious just like Jim. Roy turned to rest of the employee's at Dunder Mifflin and said in a deadly calm, "Anyone else want to play hero and not only do I put a bullet in your head I put one in his too."

Stanley just wanted to go home and see his wife and his daughter. He didn't ask for this and to be quite frank, he didn't ever expect this to happen. It was a paper supply company, they weren't cops, they weren't spies, they weren't people who were used to dealing with this kind of stuff every day.

Kelli was snuggled into Ryan's chest and silent tears fell down her face. She just wanted this to be all a bad dream. She talked a lot but right now, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Michael held Jim's hand and watched as Dwight and Toby tended to Pam. He was sweaty and Michael could feel the heat radiating off him. He looked out the conference room and watched as Roy paced. Someone was going to get seriously injured or even... no he couldn't think like that. These people were his friends, his family. He looked down at Jim and whispered in his ear, "It's okay buddy, we are going to get through this."


	6. Chapter 6

The room was relatively quiet, save for Jim's shallow and uneven breathing. Dwight wasn't sure how much longer he could go one with the massive blood loss and the repetitive head trauma. He needed to get Jim out of there, Hell he needed to get everyone out of there. Roy obviously wasn't going to let them go freely, no he wanted to dish out as much pain as possible. _So much for the beets, _Dwight thought as he applied more pressure to Jim's wound. The most worrying part was that Jim had not made another sound since passing out the thirty minutes earlier. Pam had woken up, groggy and disoriented, but Dwight thought she only had a mild concussion, nothing too serious. She sat against the wall, blood sluggishly trickling from a wound on her head.

"She could use some ice," Dwight said suddenly.

Roy looked at Dwight and then at Pam. There was disgust in his gaze, but he could see flickers of remorse in Roy's eyes. Roy looked back down at the gun.

"You and I both know somebody heard the gunshot Roy, it's only a matter of time before the police get here and things will not be pretty."

Roy stood up suddenly and pointed the small pistol in Dwight's face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Nobody is dead yet, you can still walk away from this," Dwight responded calmly.

Roy laughed, not a happy laugh, but one from pure hysteria. It seemed as if he reached his breaking point. He bent down low to make direct eye contact with Dwight and did something none of the other employees had seen him do all day; he smiled. It was a crazy, malice smile, one normally would see on a mad man, though Roy had fully proven how insane he was.

"I'm not walking away until he bleeds out and neither are you."

**DEAR LORD I'M HORRIBLE. IT HAS BEEN OVER A YEAR AND I'M SO SORRY GUYS LIFE JUST GOT IN THE WAY! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED AND COMMENTED! I PROMISE I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!**


End file.
